


Riddler's Room

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 13 Trapped, Edward Nygma is the Riddler, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 13 TrappedRobin opened his eyes only to find himself in a medieval-like room, only Ladybug for company.He shook her shoulder, "Ladybug. Wake up."
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Riddler's Room

Robin opened his eyes only to find himself in a medieval-like room, only Ladybug for company. 

He shook her shoulder, "Ladybug. Wake up." 

She groaned, "Encore cinq minutes, Maman." 

Robin rolled his eyes, "You're not in your home, Bug."

Her eyes squinted open, "Where are we?"

He rolled his eyes, again, "Yeah, I definitely know the answer to that question."

Ladybug pouted, "No need to be sarcastic." 

A crackle rang throughout the room, "Haha, I, the Riddler have trapped you! To escape you must find all the clues in this room. Here's your first one, 'To a man of metal, do these words settle. To find what you need, you must find this lead.' Good luck!" 

The pair groaned, Ladybug stared at the speaker, "You know if you want us to test your escape rooms, you can just ask! Don't kidnap us!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
